Once in a Blue Moon
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: ada waktu-waktu ketika bulan tersepuh biru; sebiru rambut Shouma, sebiru rindu Ringo. saat itu, warna biru terlihat kosong namun menyesakkan, dan aroma mint terasa menenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. post-series, shouma/ringo.


Suatu masa ketika bulan berwarna biru, Ringo akan menatap langit dan menemukan betapa warna biru yang nyaris membaur dengan warna langit itu mengingatkannya akan surai lembut beraroma sampo _mint_. Setelah itu deretan-deretan memori akan membawanya kepada ingatan tentang sepasang mata zamrud yang memiliki binar tulus tiada dua, memandangnya dengan polos, lembut, seolah Ringo adalah permata berharga yang wajib untuk dijaga. Ingatan itu hanya muncul sewaktu-waktu ketika bulan menjadi biru. Entah zat apa yang dewa langit pakai untuk menyepuh dewi malamnya itu, namun zat itu pun turut mewarnai hati Ringo dengan celupan sebiru rindu.

.

.

** Once in a Blue Moon**

**Mawaru Penguindrum** © Ikuhara Kunihiko & Brain's Base Studio

**warnings:** author galau. possibly OOC. post-series. pendek, minim dialog. pure headcanon. simbolisasi (mungkin? Orz). ngaco, pointless, plotless.

_[ tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dari penulisan fanfiksi ini ]_

.

.

Suatu masa ketika bulan berwarna biru, Ringo akan mengernyitkan alisnya ketika seorang pemuda tak bermuka menggodanya di depan stasiun, dan Yukina akan membawanya menjauh untuk makan kudapan di kafe terdekat demi menghindari serbuan kalimat gombal yang akan dilontarkan pemuda itu padanya. Ringo tidak mengenali pemuda itu, hanya sering berpapasan di perjalanan pulang—namun ketika bulan berwarna biru, Ringo akan merasakan sebersit anomali muncul di pikirannya. Memang, ia bertemu pemuda itu hanya jika perjalanan pulang dan itupun hanya sekedar berpapasan (atau jika pemuda itu sedang nekat, Ringo akan diajaknya ke karaoke) namun Ringo pikir, ada yang kurang. Ada yang kurang dari pemuda itu, entah apa, yang jelas bukan wajahnya yang memang kurang terlihat. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa dalam hati Ringo muncul asumsi bahwa pemuda itu tak seharusnya sendiri.

"Yukina?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama kita. Boleh ya?"

Saat itu hanya kernyitan di dahi gadis berkulit gelap itu yang menjawab pemintaan Ringo barusan. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Ringo menjawab sapaan pemuda nyaris-tak-berwajah itu dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, suatu hal yang jarang sekali dilakukan Ringo terhadap pemuda-pemuda yang cukup punya nyali untuk menggodanya.

"Tumben sekali kau sendiri..."

"Eh? Aku memang selalu pulang sendiri kok. Memangnya kau pernah melihatku bersama orang lain?"

Pernyataan itu jelas membantah asumsi Ringo bahwa ia tak seharusnya sendiri. Ringo memaklumi, berpikir kalau ia mungkin sudah salah persepsi, namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan kalau seharusnya memang pemuda Yamashita itu tidak sendiri—entah apa yang berkata, mungkin imaji atau malah memori.

...

Suatu masa ketika bulan berwarna biru, Ringo akan menyapa Tabuki dengan perasaan biasa, tidak dengan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Ringo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya ketika ia kehilangan seluruh minat dan perasaan kasihnya pada guru berkacamata itu—hei, bukankah Tabuki adalah kekasih abadinya? Pengantin pria yang disiapkan oleh takdir hanya untuknya? Namun kenapa ia tak merasakan suntikan cinta itu ketika ia menyapa Tabuki, kala bulan tersepuh biru? Muncul asumsi pekuliar bahwa ia seharusnya tak mencintai Tabuki, tapi selain Tabuki siapa lagi yang ia cintai? Apakah takdir memiliki orang lain sebagai kekasih abadi Ringo?

Kala itu ia dan Tabuki duduk-duduk di bibir sebuah kolam usai menyantap roti lapis yang dibuatkan Yuri, istri Tabuki (mengingat fakta ini, Ringo tersadar mungkin perihal hilangnya kasih pada Tabuki adalah akibat ia sudah beristri—namun tidak bisa begitu, Ringo selalu mencintai Tabuki, kekasih takdirnya, bahkan pada saat pria itu mengucap janji pada wanita lain di altar) sambil sesekali melemparkan cacahan-cacahan roti ke kolam yang segera disambar ikan-ikan. Burung-burung yang beterbangan menarik seluruh atensi Tabuki, membuat pria itu segera sibuk dengan kameranya. Bulan berwarna biru, cahayanya yang tenang sekaligus memberikan kesan tidak mengenakkan memantul di atas permukaan kolam, begitu nyata seolah Ringo bisa mengambilnya hanya dengan berenang menuju bayangannya.

Berenang ... ah, Ringo tak bisa berenang.

Seharusnya bisa. Tapi tidak lagi, karena trauma tubuhnya ketika ia tenggelam—

—tunggu, memangnya kapan Ringo pernah tenggelam?

"Tabuki-_san_?"

"Ada apa, Ringo-_chan_?"

"Pernahkah kita mengunjungi taman ini dengan orang lain?"

"Kalau 'orang lain' yang kau maksud itu orang selain Yuri, tidak pernah," Tabuki mengernyitkan alisnya, manifestasi keheranan akan ekspresi Ringo yang berubah aneh. "memangnya ada apa, Ringo_-chan_? Kau kan tidak pernah mengajak orang lain untuk pergi bersamaku."

"U-ummm. Tidak apa-apa kok, Tabuki_-san_."

Ringo sendiri heran dengan berbagai macam asumsi dan kilasan pikiran yang muncul di benaknya setiap kali bulan tersepuh warna biru. Entah darimana datangnya asumsi itu—Ringo hanya bisa berspekulasi kalau asumsi itu muncul karena sedikit distorsi persepsi, pengaruh mimpi, dan bukannya tidak mungkin kalau asumsi-asumsi itu muncul karena memori. Namun memori apa? Bukankah akan menjadi kontradiksi jika ia memiliki ingatan tentang apa yang _tidak_ dia alami?

...

_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu._

...

Suatu masa ketika bulan berwarna biru, Ringo akan menatap langit, lalu jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada warna birunya yang kelam, namun damai. Jatuh cinta pada warna birunya yang dingin, sekaligus memberi perasaan hangat. Dan saat itu pulalah, Ringo merasakan sengatan kecil pada ujung hidungnya, seperti yang sering kau alami ketika mencoba makan _wasabi_. Rasa sengatan yang membuat gadis itu tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan air mata, dan membiarkannya mengukir bekas di atas pipinya. Warna biru itu terlihat kosong, namun juga menyesakkan.

Kala itu Ringo tengah dalam perjalanannya pulang dari _konbini_ terdekat untuk membeli sampo, dan yang dipilihnya adalah sampo dengan aroma _mint_ alih-alih sampo aroma kamomil kesukaannya. Di rumah nanti ibunya akan bertanya-tanya soal sampo yang ia pilih, dan Ringo tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan kalimat yang akan dipakainya menjawab pertanyaan itu—ia hanya akan diam, menuju kamar mandi dan memanjakan dirinya dalam ritual mandi sampai ujung-ujung jarinya mengerut. Setelah itu ia akan tidur, memeluk boneka kappa-nya, dan mencium aroma bantal yang semerbak oleh aroma _mint_ dari samponya.

Namun sebelum itu, biarlah Ringo menatap terlebih dahulu bulan berwarna biru itu, jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya pada warnanya, sekaligus menikmati sensasi sengatan pada ujung hidungnya.

...

_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu._

...

Suatu masa ketika bulan berwarna biru, Ringo akan mendengarkan lagu-lagu lama dari Double H dan terkejut karena menyadari bahwa ia ternyata sangat menyukai lagu-lagu dari _idol group_ itu—bukan hanya karena pengaruh dari Himari yang memang fans berat mereka, namun karena lagu-lagu mereka tiba-tiba terdengar begitu menyejukkan seolah mengalirkan perasaan nostalgia. Nostalgia akan hal-hal yang sudah dialami dan kemudian terlupa, sampai suatu ketika kita telah dewasa dan ingatan tentang masa lalu kita terasa begitu mengasyikkan.

Kala itu Ringo tengah berhadapan dengan layar kristal komputernya dengan pemutar CD di pojok ruangan melantunkan lagu-lagu lama dari Double H, sementara layar komputernya penuh dengan deretan angka yang menjadi kawan sekaligus lawan Ringo sebagai mahasiswi statistika. Menakjubkan betapa Ringo tengah berada dalam masa lalunya sekaligus menghadapi masa depannya sekarang.

Baru hari ini Ringo merasakan efek nostalgia yang begitu kencang karena mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari Double H. Mungkin karena ia memang rindu. Ia rindu menaiki Tokyo Sky Metro yang senantiasa memutar lagu-lagu _ballad_ dari Double H di waktu malam sebagai penutup hari. Ia rindu perbincangannya dengan Himari yang kadang mengomentari lagu yang mereka dengar. Mendadak ia juga rindu dengan kereta bawah tanah itu. Sungguh, Ringo jarang merasakan rindu semenggigit ini, seolah-olah entitas abstrak bernama rindu itu punya gigi taring yang menghujam ke dalam tubuh Ringo, menyesap seluruh oksigen dalam darahnya sehingga gadis itu sesak oleh rindu. Dan saat itu pula, ia merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam pada rambut beraroma _mint_ yang warnanya sebiru bulan hari ini. Ah, memangnya di mana ia menemukan orang yang memiliki rambut seperti itu?

Mungkin ini kutukan dari bulan biru itu. Bulan yang jarang datang, namun sekalinya datang, turut menyuntik benak Ringo dengan warna birunya, membuat gadis itu dilanda rindu sepihak—ia rindu, namun apa yang ia rindukan itu tak nyata. Tak ada. Tak ada aroma sampo _mint_ yang membungkus rambut biru pernah ia sentuh—tak ada sepasang mata zamrud yang memandangnya teduh.

Tak ada, kan?

Nyaris saja Ringo menghapus seluruh pekerjaannya kala ia terlonjak mendengar suara dering ponselnya sendiri—siapa yang berani meneleponnya malam-malam begini, ia hanya punya dua tersangka. Kalau tidak ibunya, pasti—

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah, Ringo-_chan_!"

"...Himari-_chan_!"

-_bukan_ Himari. Dan ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah kawan akrabnya itu, gadis ceria yang tahu waktu dan mungkin karena bulan sedang biru jadi malam ini ia menelepon di waktu yang cukup salah. Bolehkah Ringo merasa kecewa sekaligus bahagia?

Ringo jarang mengharapkan telepon dari orang lain—ia yang biasanya menelepon duluan. Tapi jika bulan sedang biru, ia akan memandang ponselnya, berharap ponsel itu menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang ia rindukan yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia telepon karena Ringo sendiri pun tak tahu ia sedang rindu pada siapa, sedang dimana dia, apakah orang itu betul-betul ada atau tidak.

...

"_Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."_

...

Suatu masa ketika bulan berwarna biru, Ringo akan menangis tersedu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang pria, tertuju hanya padanya. Kala itu hanya ada Ringo, dia, dan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna semerah apel (hei, bahkan kotaknya pun berbentuk hati, semakin mirip saja dengan apel) dengan cincin berhiaskan berlian tunggal yang kilapnya sama seperti mata sang pria. Pria yang belum Ringo kenal terlalu lama, namun sudah berani mencuri seluruh atensi dan limpahan kasih sayang Ringo.

Ringo tak kenal gombal, tak suka kata-kata cinta, selama itu tak keluar dari mulut Tabuki. Baru kali ini, ketika bulan berwarna biru, air mata Ringo menetes akibat kata-kata cinta, dan itu bukan dari Tabuki. Kini Ringo sudah menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Tabuki, yang sebelumnya ia kira adalah kekasih abadinya, namun ternyata bukan—air mata bahagia Ringo menjadi buktinya. Ringo tahu, pria di depannya inilah yang lebih pantas memasangkan cincin ke jari manisnya, mengikat janji sehidup semati dengannya. Dia adalah lelaki yang hanya bisa ditemui ketika bulan menjadi biru—maka dari itu, dia adalah kekasih abadi Ringo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sebuah pelukan erat di bawah cahaya bulan yang biru itu melelehkan pertahanan Ringo, air matanya meleleh penuh haru, tangan kirinya yang gemetar kini dihiasi cincin dengan berlian tunggal. Mereka terbungkus dalam pelukan erat dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, yang Ringo ketahui adalah ia tengah berdiri di altar, dengan gaun putih panjang menyapu lantai, berdiri bersisian dengan pria kekasih abadinya menghadap pendeta, mengucap janji setia, dan setelah itu resmilah Ringo menyandang nama baru. Meninggalkan tiga kanji "Oginome" yang sejak lahir melengkapi namanya, dan menggantinya dengan dua kanji.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Takakura."

...

"_Nee, anata..."_

"Ada apa, Ringo?"

"Apakah rindu itu hanya teruntuk masa lalu kita saja?"

Sepasang zamrud itu menatap Ringo teduh sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kita tidak boleh merindukan sesuatu yang berada di masa depan?"

Saat itu Ringo tersenyum, memeluk erat suaminya dari belakang untuk menghirup sepuasnya aroma _mint_ yang membungkus rambut biru milik kekasih abadinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:** maafkan kegalauan saya. dan maafkan juga kelancangan karena nyampah lagi di fandom ini. saya beneran ga bisa move on dari pairing ini orz. *pergi naik kura-kura*


End file.
